


bake a home and eat it with friends

by We_deserve_rainbows



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, a bday present for my friend!!!, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: In which Brian makes cookies and Nastya (tries) to help.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian & Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	bake a home and eat it with friends

**Author's Note:**

> DEAR ANDREA YOU ARE SO COOL!!!!!! HAPPY BDAY ILY!!!!!

Brian stood at a kitchen counter, humming to himself quietly. He had on black apron that said something silly in a language he didn't read. The dough was soft under his palms as he kneaded it back and forth, smiling softly at the repetitive movement. He thought that it would be nice to make a treat for everyone. He didn't _technically_ ask Ashes permission to use the ingredients, but he was making one of their favorites, so it was _fine._

As he mixed the cookie dough he thought about what everyone would say when he brought them cookies. 

Jonny would probably try to shoot him first. Even if Brian knocked. Brian would need to watch out for that. But after the suspicious looks and questions about poison he would smile, that shy smile that no one but him could properly pull off, and he would shoo Brian out of his room.

He would find Ivy in her library, of course, and she would sternly tell him not to get anything on her books. Naturally, he would oblige, and let her usher him out of the library and into the hall, and they would sit together on the ground in the hallway, eating and talking quietly about whatever happened to be on their minds. 

Tim would thank him right away, and cheerfully talk at him while he ate. Brian was never 100% certain when Tim was being genuine and when he was just being polite, but there was something in his voice whenever he was happy, and Brian was content with hearing that and having it be because of something that he did. 

The Toy Soldier couldn't eat. He knew this. It did like to pretend though, and Brian was more than willing to indulge that, he liked seeing his friends happy. Or, in this case, pretending to be happy. It would gasp as well as it could, shocked that someone had brought it a gift and Brian would smile and reassure it that _yes, this is for you._ The Toy Soldier would be delighted, it would make them tea that very instant. Brian fondly thought back to tea parties he had had with it before, and thought that he was very excited to take the Toy Soldier cookies indeed. 

He smirked to himself when he thought of Ashes, they would take the cookies, of course, but they would grin at him and ask him where he got the ingredients for these. The would smirk at each other as Brian spun some tale about where he had gotten the fixings to make cookies for everyone of the crew. And when he was done they would nod and say ‘s that so? in that way that they did and raise an eyebrow at Brian. Perhaps they wouldn’t make him pay for the things that he used this time. Probably not though. He wasn’t upset about that at all. 

Even after all this time, Marius still looked surprised when people brought him food, and he got this happy look on his face, like he couldn't believe that someone had thought of him. It made Brian sad, how hesitant he was to take what Brian pressed into his arms, how much Marius would thank him once he did take what was offered. And yet he would smile and hug Brian, delighted and happy, and Brian would get less sad, he was glad to be making Marius happy.

Raphaella, would be delighted, she always did appreciate things like that more than the others, wings flapping happily whenever Brian brought her a drink or dinner. He would tsk in worry, Raph spent so much time in her lab and Brian was slightly concerned. As he sprinkled flour onto the dough before rolling it out he considered how long it had been since he saw her outside of her lab, it had been… weeks? Months? He frowned, it had certainly been a while, but he knew that when he brought her cookies she would open the door, no matter the experiments of dubious ethicality that she had been doing before, and talk with him, thanking him for the food before he asked if she could maybe take a break? And she would smile and come with him, taking a nap before going back to her lab. 

And Nastya. Well, Nastya would-

From behind him he heard someone softly clear their throat. He spun around, partially rolled out dough forgotten on the counter. He saw Nastya’s eyes wide at the sudden movement but otherwise casually leaning on the doorway. 

“Hello, Brian,” she craned her neck to try and see what he was doing, “cooking?”

Brian sighed when he saw her, there was nothing he needed to be startled over, just Nastya, “Baking, actually.”

She hummed and pushed herself away from the doorway, “What's the difference.” Brian glared at the sarcasm, but opened his mouth to answer, there was no reason for Nastya to _know_ the difference and Brian was nothing if not helpful. She waved a hand, “I don't care, actually,” Brian shut his mouth, affronted, “Do you need help?”

“Oh!” Brian exclaimed softly, he hadn’t properly considered that someone might want to help him, he had just thought that it was something nice _he_ was doing for everyone _else_ , “Well..” he supposed there wasn't any _harm_ in letting her bake with him, “if you want to, sure.”

He moved over to make room for her at the counter, “I’m just baking sugar cookies, do you know how to..?” he trailed off a bit, looking at her expectantly.

She scoffed, “Of course I know how to make sugar cookies _Brian._ ” He didn't say anything, the look he gave her made her look away, “How hard can it be?”

“Well, I’ll show you how, it’s not too hard,”

What Brian had failed to consider was that he had made cookies many times before, and Nastya didn't know the difference between cooking, baking, and highschool chemistry. 

Nastya nodded, and walked over to the counter where Brian had made a space for her. He separated a portion of the dough for her and set it on the counter in front of her, “You just roll it out,” he reached for another rolling pin, the sound of metal clanking on wood, for once, not making him flinch in discomfort, he was himself, he was making cookies for people he loved.

He handed it to Nastya, who took it hesitantly, and picked up his own rolling pin off the counter.

Nastya looked suspiciously at the rolling pin she had been handed, “I have never seen this before.” 

Brian made a noise of helpless exacerbation, “ _never?_ ”

She shook her head and seemed to be unaware as to why he was so shocked.

He huffed again, “Well, just look at what I do.”

He started rolling out his dough again, going slower than he usually did to make sure that Nastya was able to follow along, and she did try to follow along with what he was doing.

Key word: _try._

She was not very good at it, and eventually, after several minutes of uneven dough breaking apart she calmly set the rolling pin down and turned to Brian, “Brian, I cannot do this.”

Brian shook his head, “Yes you can, here, let me show you.”

He took her hands and helped her roll out the dough. In due time, with his help she was able to get it, and they spent a while in comfortable silence, rolling out all the dough that Brian had made.

Brian dusted flour off his apron, “Okay, now we just need to cut out the cookies and bake them!” 

“Cut them out? With scissors? Knives?” Nastya crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

Brian squeezed the bridge of his nose, “No, we have cookie cutters. I cannot believe you've never made cookies before.”

Nastya shrugged, “Cookie cutters?” 

He nodded and opened the cabinet above the counter. Ah. For some reason the box of cookie cutters was on the one shelf he couldn't reach. 

“Need help?” Nastyas smirk was audible.

“..Yes.”

He pointed to the container and Nastya stood on her tiptoes to get it, only just not knocking everything else out of the cabinet. 

Brian rolled his eyes as she smiled smugly and handed him the container.

“Okay, let’s cut out the cookies.”

Surprisingly, after a little bit of help from Brian, Nastya did not have nearly as much trouble with this as she did with rolling out the dough.

They chatted idly as they cut out the cookies and laid them out on the baking sheets and put them in the oven. The smell of baking cookies and pleasant conversation wafted out of Aurora's kitchen. 

There was a gentle beeping and they both turned to the oven.

“Are they done?” Nastya asked, peering over Brian's shoulders as he leaned down to pull them out of the oven.

Brian hummed an affirmative and set the cookie sheets on the stove, “Now all we have to do is ice them and take them to the others!” 

Nastya waits for Brian to explain what ‘icing’ was, but he did not. Instead preparing two icing bags, and handing Nastya one. 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Nastya asked flatly.

“Oh uh, you just draw little pictures on the cookies.” Brian said with a small smile.

She made a small noise and started to copy Brians movements.

Eventually, they had a full batch of cookies, and were ready to take them to the rest of the crew.

“Hey, thanks for cooking with me.” Brian smiled softly at her as they stepped out of the kitchen.

“Of course, it was really nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :D


End file.
